


Waste the Day and Spend the Night

by changingsmile



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Act 8 Spoilers, Creampie, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingsmile/pseuds/changingsmile
Summary: “I want you two to become closer! So drink, open up, and have lots of skinship.” Both he and Chikage were turned around and pushed into a room Citron had set aside for them in the palace. “I’ll be watching.”A3! Rarepair Week Day 4Prompt: Restless Night
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Utsuki Chikage, Mentions of Citron/Furuichi Sakyou/Utsuki Chikage
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829380
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Waste the Day and Spend the Night

**Author's Note:**

> *Originally I was going to avoid porn since that's what my brain immediately jumped to but you know what ! Sakyo and Chikage aren't gonna talk about their feelings lmfao  
> *And yes I had to include Citron at least a little I have an agenda after all  
> *Set during the "EGGciting♪Zahra Travelogue" event story...read the card stories from it...Sakyo babysits Citron's pet cheetah <3  
> *Citron's one line in italics is Zahran lol

“I am staging an interception!” 

“Intervention.” Chikage quipped from beside Sakyo. Sakyo was too preoccupied with holding onto the alcohol and cups Citron was shoving into his arms to retort. “But close enough.” 

“I want you two to become closer! So drink, open up, and have lots of skinship.” Both he and Chikage were turned around and pushed into a room Citron had set aside for them in the palace. “I’ll be watching.” Citron laughed conspiratorially and slammed the door shut. “Make sure you check the drawers. Oh! And Chikage.  _ You especially need to play nice.  _ Have fun you two!” Citron’s footsteps gradually faded away and Sakyo was left behind with Chikage. The man in question leisurely walking through the luxuriously decorated room as if he was looking for something. 

“Just as I thought.” Chikage huffed out an amused breath. 

“Did you find something, Utsuki?” Sakyo was already pouring himself a cup; he could anticipate this being a long night already. 

“Our lovely partner set up cameras, audio too. They aren’t even subtle either, but he probably knew I’d find them either way.” Sakyo was correct in thinking he needed a drink as he sipped, taking in what Chikage said. 

“So he can hear and see us. Is what you’re saying.” The beginnings of a headache were forming at Sakyo’s temple. 

“He did say he was watching.” Unbothered with the knowledge that they had an audience, Chikage began stripping his clothes. “Besides,” he turned to give Sakyo a cryptic smile over his shoulder, “it’s not my first time being watched while doing something like this.”

Once again Sakyo had to wonder just what Chikage got up to pre-Mankai. Him not knowing much about him is what got them into this mess in the first place. Of course Citron noticed that despite the...arrangement...the three of them had, there was still a noticeable distance emotionally between him and Chikage. Sakyo can’t say that locking them in a room together would fix that though. Sakyo had been around his fair share of shady characters, and Chikage was as shady as they came. Considering the circumstances around his joining of Mankai, Chikage was lucky he didn’t kick him out. Sakyo being willing to turn a blind eye to all of his dubious activities was more than enough in his opinion. 

He poured himself another cup. 

Maybe he was willing to overlook it because of his own occupation. Chikage also seemed to be actively taking care of the troupe in his own ways. And...

He scanned Chikage’s body that was clothed in only his undergarments. He was rifling through the drawers now. 

Sex with him wasn’t half bad. 

“Ha, he left us condoms and lube too. How considerate, but we all know you prefer it raw, Sakyo-san.” 

Sakyo took back everything nice he had thought. 

-

As Chikage barely avoided brushing his prostate for the nth time, Sakyo was inclined to double down on calling him an asshole. The only saving grace was not having to look at his smug expression since he was face down. His vision would be blurry, but he’d still be able to tell. Chikage’s free hand pressed down on Sakyo’s back to make it arch more and decided to tease Sakyo in a different way. While the pads of his fingers were directly hitting where Sakyo wanted, it was so agonizingly slow that Sakyo barely repressed cursing him out. Normally, he would. It wouldn’t be sex with Chikage if he didn’t call him a bastard at least once, but with Citron being able to hear he refrained. They were supposed to be getting ‘closer‘ so he would no doubt get scolded. He could anticipate them getting an earful anyways for jumping straight to sex and not having a heart to heart that led into syrupy, sweet missionary ‘lovemaking’. Citron should’ve known that wasn’t their style. It wasn’t lost on Sakyo that Chikage was sweeter to Citron, he was the same. Their trysts alone served to scratch a different sort of itch. 

“You should be louder. Give Citron something entertaining to watch.” 

“Then stop fucking arou-ah!” Using Sakyo’s lowered guard, Chikage took that chance to speed up the movements of his long fingers. Sakyo hated how his body immediately went weak, deciding to blame the alcohol he drank. It wasn’t fair that Chikage wasn’t much taller yet his hands and fingers were thicker and longer than Sakyo’s own. They were able to reach places Sakyo himself struggled to get to and gave a much more satisfying stretch. A small part of him craved having Citron’s fingers in him at the same time. He protested when Citron had first brought up double penetration, but was made to eat his own words after immediately blacking out from Chikage and Citron working together to give him the strongest orgasm of his life. After passing out once they had continued to fuck him as he drifted in and out of consciousness until his member could only twitch weakly. He was out of commission for a full day. They hadn’t done it again since and he knew they were waiting for him to bring it up. He refused, but maybe he would give in later this trip under the guise of too much alcohol. It was definitely something he couldn't ask for sober. 

While lost to his own memories, Sakyo didn’t realize he had been wantonly pressing his hips back to match each thrust of Chikage’s fingers. His body had betrayed his desire for more. Chikage also must have been at his limit since he slid his fingers out wordlessly and rubbed his tip along Sakyo’s slightly gaping entrance. Sakyo arched his back in expectation. Chikage didn’t give Sakyo the satisfaction of entering all at once like he preferred. No, Sakyo had to feel each inch as it slid into him. He released the breath he was holding once Chikage bottomed out. Sakyo waited a beat for Chikage to move, he never did. Instead he felt a hand smooth up his back before gripping his hair and forcing him to look to the side. Chikage leaned in close. 

“You’re facing one of the cameras now. He always enjoys seeing your face.” He stated all too calmly for how soon after he was drilling into Sakyo mercilessly. Chikage gave him a kiss that consisted of more tongue and spit than usual, its function more to entice Citron than to be good for Sakyo. Citron had watched the two of them have sex many times before, but him doing so through cameras was arousing in its own way. He wondered just how many different angles the other was witnessing him getting debauched from and if he would be able to push aside his pride to ask to see it for himself. He was curious, nothing more. The thought definitely wasn’t the cause of him tightening around Chikage. However he would still appreciate the curse Chikage let out in response. 

“Utsuki..!” Sakyo heaved when Chikage shifted his hips to change the angle to something that had him sliding against Sakyo in the best of ways. Having found the perfect angle, Chikage didn’t let up on abusing it. The sounds of their skin slapping was loud enough that Sakyo was glad Citron had purposefully located them in a section of the palace with low traffic. Wherever Citron was watching he was sure the wet sounds were reaching him clearly. 

Chikage had taken to biting along Sakyo’s lower neck a touch too hard. He remembered how the other said he was incredibly easy to bruise so he wasn’t able to help himself. The marks being left now would surely last till the end of their Zahra trip. Sakyo didn’t have the strength to stop Chikage once he recalled that Zahra’s weather wouldn’t allow for his usual turtleneck. Maybe Chikage was possessive of Sakyo in his own nonverbal ways. He distantly recalled one of the merchants they visited fawning over him and Chikage pursing his lips. He was less than amused when Sakyo forced him to translate. They probably felt more for each other than they’d readily admit. He wasn’t left to dwell on that train of thought for long, pulled out of it by a hand firmly gripping his member. 

That extra bit of stimulation caused Sakyo to spill all too quickly into the sheets below him. Mentally he apologized to whoever had to clean up after them. Chikage let go and instead grabbed Sakyo by both his wrists and pulled back till his chest was lifted off the bed. Only Chikage’s strength was holding him up in this new position. Combined with no pillow to muffle himself and the aftereffects of his orgasm Sakyo was powerless to stop the steady stream of incoherent babble flowing freely from his lips. He was sure he felt drool sliding down from one of the corners of his mouth. No longer focused on Sakyo’s pleasure, Chikage's thrusts were becoming increasingly erratic. Soon Sakyo felt warmth flooding his insides a little leaking out and dripping down his thighs. His body, now boneless, slumped into the bed after Chikage let go of his arms and slid himself out of Sakyo with a wet squelch. Sakyo could barely make a noise when he felt Chikage slide three fingers into him and widen them. This too, must’ve been something he was doing for Citron’s own benefit. Although, they both had a fascination with fingering him after sex with no aim but to make him messier. But more often than not it was Chikage who would press the dirtied fingers into Sakyo’s mouth to force him to clean them and now was one of those times. 

Now fully satisfied with the mess he made out of Sakyo, Chikage flopped next to him. He was fully prepared to take a nap before he had to get up and wash all the grime off his body when he heard a knock. Neither he nor Chikage made a move to open the door knowing it could only be one person. Unsurprisingly, Citron let himself in. 

“Let me guess, you want a turn too.” Chikage yawned. 

“I want a turn..!” Citron huffed. 

“Go on and entertain the prince, Sakyo-san. You’re already prepped.” 

Sakyo could only feel betrayal as Chikage left the bed to go shower. Why did he ever think his aging body could handle having two partners? Sakyo once again lamented a night of sleep getting taken away from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Love Lies by Khalid & Normani is my ChikaSakyo anthem...that is all


End file.
